This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Miniature Rose. It has a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (Work of Art×Goldmarie) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKtorroc’ (not patented).